Nosotros dos
by Gothic Lolita Bh
Summary: Fue al cuartel esa noche a resolver su propia pregunta, una pregunta que ya tenia respuesta[RoyxWin]


Bueno aqui un one-shot, espero que les guste, la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero que se va a hacer

_**Disclaimer: FMAy sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiromu-sama, si no estuviera haciendo maravillas XD**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Una linda rubia camina entre los pasillos oscuros del cuartel, es tarde y el lugar esta vacio a diferencia de dos personas.

_"¿Qué hago aquí?_, se pregunta, mientras toca una puerta y espera. Tras unos segundos la puerta se abre dejando ver a un guapo pelinegro que pronuncia en tono alegre:

-Sabia que vendrías-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Winry se abre paso a la habitación, sin saber lo que vendría ahora, eso ya no le importaba, ya había llegado hasta allí y no pensaba echarse para atrás, su decisión era firme y segura, justo con la personalidad de ella, pero no podía evitar sorprenderse con la facilidad con la que él la había llamado y ella había caído en sus brazos.

_Flas Back _

-Vamos, Winry acompáñame- rogaba el pequeño rubio a su amiga

-Pero ¿por qué no puedes ir solo?- decía Winry en tono de cansancio, llevaba discutiendo esto mucho tiempo.

-Pero si no nos vamos a tardar-rogaba Edward, cuando vio la cara de Winry hacer un gesto de aceptación, que hizo brillar sus ojos-Arigato, Arigato –decía en tono agradecido.

Así partieron los dos hacia el cuartel donde Roy esperaba a Ed con algún otro trabajo o solo lo llamaba para fastidiarlo, como pasaba a veces. El rubio caminaba al frente de ella hasta llegar a la puerta de Roy, dejo a Winry sentada cerca y se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando la teniente Riza la abrió y en tono serio dijo a Ed:

-El coronel lo espera, pase por favor.

-Claro, ya voy- dijo con una expresión de angustia, luego se dirigió a Winry- Quédate ahí, no me demoro.

-Por supuesto.

Edward entro y Riza camino por un pasillo hasta perderse en una curva, Winry no tenía nada en que pensar y empezó a jugar con las puntas de su cabello enroscándolas una y otra vez. Pasado un tiempo la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando ver al hombre de ojos azabaches salir con una expresión de rabia, cambio al instante en el que vio la rubia y se acerco a ella amenazadoramente con su mirada profunda. Ella bien sabia quien era, no podía olvidar al hombre que había matado a sus padres, pero ahora no le tenía tanto resentimiento y el la empezó a ver de una nueva manera.

-Hola ¿como estas?-dijo Roy sentándose cerca de ella.

-No creo que eso te importe- respondió algo forzada y tratando de mantener su compostura seria.

-No tienes que ser así conmigo, vamos dime algo amable- insistía el más seductoramente.

-No, no quiero hablar contigo- decía un poco más nerviosa, pero aun así manteniéndose fuerte ante la situación.

La charla paro un rato, ellos se habían visto antes pero no se habían dedicado una sola palabra, era mejor así, aun que cada vez que lo veía, notaba que la mirada iba cambiando de una mirada seria, a una más tierna y seductora.

-¿Que sientes hacia mí?- se aventuro un poco la rubia y tratando de saber el por qué de esos pequeños detalles que parecía que solo ella notaba.

-En realidad quieres saberlo- dijo el pelinegro en tono burlón y con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo a Winry sonrojar un poco, sin saber por qué empezó a sentirse extraña, era una sensación de nervios y de alegría al tiempo. Se le paso por la mente que tal vez esa sonrisa la había conquistado _"No, eso no puede ser"_pensaba tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Si, si lo quiero…- en ese momento Ed salió de la oficina con unos papeles en la mano y haciendo una cara sospechosa frente a la "situación" que veía allí.

-¿Ya acabaste?- se apresuro a decir Roy en tono seco y frio, mas como una orden.

-No, todavía no, solo quería ver que mas trabajo me querías poner,-alcanzo a decir mientras dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara- pero veo que mejor no interrumpo-dijo y se volvió a ir por donde había venido

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que hablemos luego-dijo parándose y acercándose a ella-nos vemos esta noche aquí- le dijo en un susurro a ella, acto seguido la beso en la mejilla y entro en su oficina.

_Fin Flash Back_

Winry no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar esa tarde, de pronto sintió que el pelinegro se acercaba mas a ella dejándola casi contra la pared, ella se mantuvo derecha y lo alejo un poco con la mano.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti- decía Roy aun con una sonrisa- que siempre te muestras fuerte, tu actitud,…

-Bueno-interrumpió la rubia tratando de cambiar de tema- responde mi pregunta.

-Acaso no es obvio-decía con un tono muy sexy el moreno-me gustas, me fascinas, me encanta todo de ti y…

La rubia decidió callarlo de una vez y lo beso apasionadamente, un beso que al instante fue correspondido. Se quedaron ahí un buen rato, cuando se separaron, el parecía más sorprendido que satisfecho, ella noto esto al instante esto y con una sonrisa y una expresión seductora respondió a todas las preguntas que el moreno tenía en la cabeza con una frase:

-Soy fuerte, pero no puedo evitar seguir a mis impulsos- dijo y lo volvió a besar.

Más tarde ella salió de la oficina, arreglándose un poco el cabello y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara recordando su última frase en esa oficina."Que nadie se entere de esto", eso que había pasado en esa oficina nadie lo sabría mas que ellos dos.

Regreso a casa y dejo con grandes interrogantes al joven de ojos miel, que no hacía nada más que preguntar y gritarle enfadado. Dejo de oír sus gritos y durmió. –Hasta mañana, Ed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y a los que no les gusto, bueno que se va a hacer, lo hize en una perezita asi que no aseguro nadaok

si quieren me dejan reviews

BYE!!


End file.
